


Beautiful Disaster

by DaisyErina



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: Loki is a barista. Lotor isn't proud of his job. What happens when they get to talking and find out they have a lot in common?





	1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Disaster  
Disclaimer: Don't own Voltron or Avengers.  
A/N: Modern life AU with some twists. Asgard is a city like Seattle, and Daibazaal is like a foreign country.

Prologue  
The sound of grinding beans mingled with the scent of freshly brewed shots to create the caffeinating aroma that permeated the air of the Stark Street Cafe. Customers formed a line that nearly extended out of the front door, desperate for their morning fix before they had to endure work or school. Baristas shuffled as quickly as they could, weaving around one another to fill orders, complete with shouting out the names that were scribbled on each cup.  
A heavy sigh fled the lips of one platinum blond as he stood tiredly in line, shifting his weight back and forth in order to keep from falling asleep upright. His work had kept him up late, and he had awoken with just enough time for a shower and a cup of the best coffee in Asgard before he was due to meet with his next client.  
"What can I get you?"  
A silky voice brought the blond back to reality. His amethyst eyes blinked once or twice to focus on the raven-haired beauty that stood before him.  
"Sorry," he murmured. "Lost in thought. Can I get an iced white coffee latte, in your largest size with an extra shot?"  
The man nodded while scribbling the details onto the cup. He read the order in his head before his emerald eyes settled on the man's face once more, and his thin brow lifted into a skeptical arch. "An extra shot of white coffee? You must really need to stay awake."  
The blond nodded. "I'm on my way to work and I got horrid sleep last night."  
The barista nodded sympathetically. "Can I get your name?"  
"Lotor."  
"Coming right up."  
Lotor paid for his beverage before shuffling off to the side, standing by the counter beneath the hanging sign that read, "Pick Up." His slender fingers drummed on the countertop as his eyes lazily skimmed the other patrons in the cafe.  
"Lotor!"  
The blond snapped his head up. He nodded in thanks to the girl who slid his drink across the counter before picking it up. As he went to take a sip, he noticed more writing scrawled beneath his name.  
_Text me next time you can't sleep._  
Loki.  
Beneath the message was a phone number. Lotor glanced up, catching a familiar emerald eye as he headed for the door. Loki shot a wink at him, and Lotor felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. He nodded to the barista before pushing open the door and sauntering out of the cafe, sucking down his latte as he got into his car.

By five o'clock, Lotor was beyond exhausted. All of his clients had been international, so the time difference allowed him to work mostly during the day and have the evening hours to himself. Living alone, he didn't have anyone to spend his free time with, but he'd long since grown accustomed to being a bachelor. Besides - he interacted with so many people in his line of work that he was grateful to have time to unwind.  
Exhaling a yawn, the blond closed the lid to his laptop and set it on the coffee table before him. He rose from the couch with a stretch, his back popping as it adjusted to the new position. His socked feet shuffled across the carpeted floor as he made his way to the kitchen, filling his kettle with water before setting it on the stove and clicking on a burner.  
A soft meow turned Lotor's attention to the doorway. A silver tabby cat expectantly on the linoleum, tilting his head as he awaited affection.  
Lotor chuckled softly. "Come here, Shiro." He knelt down as the cat padded up to him. His slender fingers carded through the striped fur, earning a purr of approval from the cat's throat.  
The kettle whistled, and Lotor stood. He fetched a mug from the cupboard and poured the boiling water into it before digging through another cupboard for his favorite flavor of tea. An unknown tune hummed in his throat as he dropped his preferred number of sugar cubes into the tea and stirred.  
With a sigh of content, he plucked up his mug and sauntered back into the living room. He set the tea on the table and sauntered over to the far wall where his bookshelf stood. His eyes scanned the numerous titled before he smiled to himself, picking up his well-loved copy of The Mortal Instruments. Book in hand, he crossed the room and dropped his weight onto the couch.  
As the sun set outside, the only adjustment Lotor made was to flip on the living room light and brew some more tea.

As the time neared midnight, Loki had already showered and changed into a pair of green plaid pajama bottoms, preparing for bed. His dishes from after work had been washed and the book he'd been reading while he ate dinner was sitting neatly atop his dresser. His solid black cat was sleeping soundly in the corner of his bedroom, where she'd made a bed inside his laundry hamper, and Loki himself was growing rather tired.  
His mouth stretched to accommodate a yawn as he shuffled from the bathroom to his bedroom. He switched off the light and plugged a charger into his phone before crawling beneath his large fleece blankets.  
Just as he lied down, his phone chirped, alerting him of a new text message. Raising a brow, he plucked up his phone and unlocked the screen. Who would be texting him this late?  
An unsaved number was displayed above the message.  
_Hey, is this Loki? This is Lotor from the cafe this morning._


	2. Texting

Texting

_Hey, is this Loki? This is Lotor from the café this morning._

A smirk settled on Loki’s lips as he shifted in his bed, sitting halfway up and resting his weight on one elbow. His thumbs flew across the keyboard as he typed a reply, eager to begin a conversation with the blond he recalled to be gorgeous and intriguing.

_To: Lotor_  
_Yes, this is Loki. Can’t sleep?_

His teeth gnawed at his lower lip as he awaited a response. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so giddy. Butterflies flapped in his belly as his emerald eyes latched onto the phone screen, watching eagerly for Lotor’s name to pop up in the notification bar.

_From: Lotor_  
_You got me. I’m exhausted but I simply cannot sleep._

_To: Lotor_  
_Hmm. Have you tried chamomile tea? Or soft music, perhaps?_

He briefly contemplated the idea that Lotor could be one of those strange individuals who claimed to dislike tea, and Loki wondered if he should have inquired about Lotor’s preference before recommending the beverage. Though, he mused, if Lotor didn’t like tea, he would say so in his next reply.

_From: Lotor_  
_I’ve nearly run myself out of chamomile tea from drinking so much. I’ve got a CD of Shakespeare sonnets playing on repeat, which usually acts as a wonderful lullaby, but nothing seems to be doing the trick tonight._

A grin tugged at the corners of Loki’s mouth. An affinity for tea and Shakespeare – Lotor was a man after Loki’s own heart.

_To: Lotor_  
_You have exquisite tastes. I’m dreadfully sorry that Shakespeare is slacking in his duties tonight. Is there anything I can do?_

His heart hammered in his chest as he thought about Lotor could be doing at that moment. Laying in bed, Loki supposed. Tossing and turning, unable to slip into unconsciousness. Finally giving up and putting Loki’s offer- and number- to use.

_From: Lotor_  
_If it’s not too much trouble, simply keeping up conversation sounds lovely at the moment. I can’t remember the last time I had someone to carry on texts with. I’m afraid my line of work doesn’t leave me with much of a social life._

Loki raised a brow, eager to question exactly what Lotor’s line of work was. 

_To: Lotor_  
_I’m sorry to hear that. What is it that you do, if I may ask?_

The next reply set a pout on his pink lips.

_From: Lotor_  
_Ah, I’m not quite ready to divulge that information, if you don’t mind. I don’t mean to be rude, I promise. I’m just… shy._

The raven-haired man’s brow furrowed in curiosity. What could Lotor possibly do that he would be too shy to share? Loki’s mind was reeling with possibilities, and the mental images he conjured were sure to keep him awake well into the morning hours.

_To: Lotor_  
_I don’t think you rude at all, darling. You can tell me when you’re ready. What would you like to discuss until you fall asleep?_

Oops… He called Lotor “darling.” Loki furiously tapped the phone screen, trying to cancel the message. He exhaled a sound that was somewhere between a scream and a groan as the words “Message Sent” danced across the screen, and he awaited a response.

_From: Lotor_  
_Thank you for being so understanding, darling. How was the rest of your shift today?_

A triumphant grin stretched Loki’s lips at Lotor’s acceptance and retort.

_To: Lotor_  
_Uneventful, as usual. Most days are steady but routine. Only met one cutie worthy of offering my number._

From where he lay in his bed, Lotor chuckled softly.

_To: Loki_  
_Well, I’m flattered. Though, I’m sure all of your customers flirt with you. I certainly would have had I not been so fatigued._

_From: Loki_  
_Once in a while, a young lady will smile and wink and slip me her number scribbled hurriedly on a napkin. I’ve never responded. I don’t even keep the napkins._

_To: Loki_  
_Yet you offered me your number first? What makes me special?_

_From: Loki_  
_Well, for one thing, you’re absolutely gorgeous. For another, you’re noticeably male. I’m simply not attracted to ladies._

Lotor’s heart pounded in his chest. He knew he shouldn’t be getting so attached so soon, but every word that the barista sent him made his heart flutter. 

_To: Loki_  
_Yes, I am definitely male. Not attracted to the ladies, either. I’m certainly glad we have that in common._

_From: Loki_  
_Well, if I can’t ask what you do for work, can I ask how your day went after you finished with work?_

The blond smiled at the genuine interest.

_To: Loki_  
_Nothing too interesting. I made myself dinner, brewed nearly all of the tea in my apartment, cuddled my cat. What about you?_

_From: Loki_  
_About the same, actually. Dinner, tea, cat. Fell face first onto my bed. Almost fell asleep when my text notification sounded._

_To: Loki_  
_You’re not upset that I texted, are you? Am I keeping you up?_

_From: Loki_  
_Not at all, darling. I’m enjoying the conversation. Plus, I have the day off tomorrow, so I’m not missing any sleep._

Lotor felt marginally better that he wasn’t hindering the raven-haired man’s routine, though he still felt guilty for texting so late.

_To: Loki_  
_Only if you insist._

_From: Loki_  
_I absolutely insist._

_To: Loki_  
_Tomorrow is Saturday, isn’t it?_

_From: Loki_  
_Yes, it is. Why?_

_To: Loki_  
_Well, I had a thought._

_From: Loki_  
_Do share._

_To: Loki_  
_Well, if you’re interested, we could possibly hang out tomorrow? I don’t work on Saturdays and you already stated that you have tomorrow off. We could grab lunch or something. Unless that’s too forward of me._

_From: Loki_  
_It’s not forward at all. I’m most definitely interested. There’s a diner down the road from the café I work at. Rocket Burgers. Awful name but delicious food._

_To: Loki_  
_It sounds perfect. How’s one o’ clock?_

_From: Loki_  
_Works for me. I’ll see you then?_

_To: Loki_  
_You absolutely will. Goodnight, Loki. And thank you._

_From: Loki_  
_Goodnight, Lotor. You’re most welcome._

Lotor set his phone on his night table and settled under his blankets, feeling like a weight had been lifted. He was nowhere near ready to admit what he did for a living, but having a friend to confide in when his insomnia was too great was a burden released just the same. 

In his own room, Loki had set his phone down and rolled onto his back. The covers bunched around his waist, his bare chest left exposed. With a content sigh on his breath, his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
